


Vitriol of Lovers Challenged // Community of Dreadful Fear and Hate

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Challenges, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Episode Related, Exes, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fights, Food, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever this is, it's so not okay. But Delphine doesn't care.</p><hr/><p>Written for OB 3.7 & femslash100 Challenge #101: Competition. (+ #460: Remainder)<br/>(+ 1-million-words Daily Count Challenge: 100+ written words on Saturday 5.30)</p><p>There will <s>probably</s> be more. Because femslash and kink and my poor wounded heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitriol of Lovers Challenged // Community of Dreadful Fear and Hate

The hipsteresque blonde scoffs, somehow managing great scorn even after having made them both smoothies. Apparently Delphine's was "a significantly healthier and tastier version of a chill pill." She'd been offended, but it did taste quite good after all, and it was helpful to have something with which to fiddle.

"You _don't_ honestly think you can just waltz in here and order me to stand down, do you? This isn't high school, sweetie. Relationships don't work like that. And last time I heard, you were the one who called it off, and Cosima was the one moving on. If you actually care about her like you're telling me you do, leave her be."

"I am not asking as her ex, I am -"

"asking as the leader of the mysterious corporation no one will tell me any details about, yeah, I know. Doesn't help your case one bit. You have no tact." 

"You'd think I had more tact if you had more respect."

"I'd have more respect if you'd earned it."

Delphine can't help but gasp - it seemed they both could hold water as bitches backed into corners, a comparison she'd long since made about herself but one she'd not expected to apply to this spiritually-focused, hemp-wearing flirt. 

"Surely, there is some way to assure you that I have the best of intentions-"

 _"None_ of which are your style, _Doctor."_

Shay plucks the mason jar straight from Delphine's fingers and swirls back into her kitchen.

"...Perhaps you are simply underestimating me." 


End file.
